El Yukón
by Malicia Wooding
Summary: Después de ser expulsado, Alejandro se perdió en el desagüe de el retrete de la vergüenza, pero, ¿a dónde fue a parar?


**Disclaimer** : Todos los derechos de autor a los creadores Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis

 **Resumen** : Después de ser expulsado, Alejandro se perdió en el desagüe del retrete de la vergüenza, pero, ¿a dónde fue a parar?

 **Advertencia** : Es un one-shot, por lo cual solo consistirá de un solo capítulo.

* * *

Alejandro no era estúpido, y lo sabía; lo supo desde que le llegó la tarjeta. Después de Drama Total: Gira Mundial, su estadía en Drama Total: Todos estrellas no sería fácil, y había tres motivos; primero, todos ya lo conocían (exceptuando tal vez los nuevos), por lo cual tendría que idear nuevas estrategias; segundo, ya no sólo era él como villano, sino que había muchos más; y tercero, parecía ser que Heather ya no sentía nada por él. En un principio Alejandro pensó que eso no era importante, aunque muy dentro de él algo le decía que sólo se estaba mintiendo.

Habría podido seguir fingiendo, convenciendose a sí mismo que no necesitaba a esa asiática en su vida. Sin embargo, todo se fue al caño al ver cómo actuó bajo la luna azul. Nunca se lo dijo, y puede que nunca lo hiciera, pero al ver actuar a Heather tan buena lo descoló, y más al sentir que extrañaba su antiguo ser. Se enojó bastante al saber que todo era una mentira, más su rabia no pudo durar mucho, ya que al mismo tiempo se sentía aliviado.

Al final no tuvo más opción que eliminarla. Le dolió, sí, pero no iba a permitir que pasara lo de la última vez. Había confiado en ella, sin embargo, Heather aprovechó hasta la última oportunidad para destruirlo. Fue después de mucho pensar que tuvo que aceptar que él había comenzando todo, porque en un principio, todo lo que hacía por ella era una actuación, porque jamás llegó a pensar que caería por ella. Después de haber aceptado que su ángel ya no estaba a su lado, el malnacido de Chris tuvo que remover viejas heridas y traer a su despreciable hermano José, ¡y para coronar el pastel tendría que pelear contra él!

Ya desde un principio sabía que tenía que ganar, pero lo que hizo que su furia creciera fue escuchar como José no hacía más que insultar a Heather, llamándola "persona con personalidad poco atractiva", y por fin, pudo derrotar a su odiado hermano mayor. Al finalizar la pelea, Alejandro tuvo que admitir lo obvio, y era que estaba completamente enamorado de su ángel, y sabiendo que ésta lo estaría viendo pidió que le llamara.

Tres episodios más tarde fue eliminado. ¡Él!, ¡él que había obtenido el primer puesto en la última temporada! Aunque tenía que admitir que no fue completamente su culpa, sino la de Zoey, quien cegada por el amor que sentía por Mike no podía ver lo que era ahora, un completo mal. A regañadientes Alejandro pensó que él estuvo un tiempo así por Heather, pero en su defensa, él pudo aceptarlo, más parecía que Zoey nunca lo haría.

—Vais a lamentarlo. Él verdadero villano aún está entre ustedes —gruñó molesto el latino, ya en el retrete de la vergüenza, mientras observaba a Zoey, Mike/Mal y a Chris.

—Sí, sí. Como sea —habló el presentador sin estar realmente interesado.

—La verdad está en el arte, ¡en el arte! —No pudo decir más, ya que Chris accionó el retrete de la vergüenza. No supo por cuánto tiempo estuvo vagando por el agua, y hubo muchas veces en la cual se preguntaba cómo es que aún no estaba muerto. Fue cuando sintió que estaba a punto de ahogarse que salió disparado, cayendo con fuerza sobre un piso frío.

Se levantó, con cuidado, ya que la caída si le había dolido, y miró a su alrededor. ¡Estaba en el Yukón!, pero, ¿qué podría hacer? Estaba empapado de pies a cabeza y no importaba que tan caliente fuera su sangre, si se quedaba ahí lo más seguro era que se congelaría.

De pronto, el ruido de un motor se fue acercando, y Alejandro vio, entre asombrado y alegre que era Heather quien se acercaba montando una moto de nieve. Iba a decir algo, pero como siempre, Heather se adelantó dándole una cachetada con su característico ceño fruncido. El latino se permitió ver a su ángel por unos segundos, la cual vestía un conjunto rosa pálido. No fue consciente de cuánto le hizo falta hasta que estuvo frente de ella.

—Te extrañé mucho —murmuró, para así sonreír.

Para su alegría, Heather le devolvió la sonrisa, y con extremo cuidado acarició la mejilla que sólo hace unos segundos había golpeado. Agarró su mano, y juntos caminaron hacía la moto de nieve.

En el momento en que Alejandro pudo abrazar a su ángel mientras se dirigían a un hogar juntos, no pudo más que pensar que tal vez no fue tan malo que lo eliminaran del juego.


End file.
